1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for wrapping oblong articles, more particularly, packs stacked on top of or adjacent to one another, in a blank which is separated from a web in such a way that its longitudinal extension is directed at right angles to the longitudinal extension of the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates essentially to the individual features of a bundle packer. With these machines, groups of packs, for example, a large number of cigarette packs disposed on top of one another and adjacent to one another in a double row, are wrapped in a common blank.